One Perfect Night
by ZivaLasVegas
Summary: One-shot about our favourite detectives and their one perfect night. Or is it?


**_A/N: My first SVU fanfic and my first fic in a long time! Apologies if it's a little rusty. Didn't set out to write it, the idea came to me while writing something else. Short and sweet, kind of. I hope it doesn't disappoint. _**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the characters of L & O: SVU. _**

**One Perfect Night**

"Okay, okay" Olivia said as she sleepily made her way to her door and answered the buzzer "Hello?"

"Liv, it's Elliot. Can I come up?"

"Sure, I'll buzz you in" Olivia drew her robe tighter around her body as she grabbed a glass of water and waited for her partner to make his way up to her apartment.

Her face fell slightly when she saw the state he was in- his face was bruised and battered and he stood gingerly on his right leg.

"Oh my God. Elliot, what happened?" She put her glass down and reached for him, helping him to her couch where he sat down slowly.

"I'm fine, Liv. Really" his sharp blue eyes met hers.

"You don't look fine. This is what happens when I leave you with Fin?" She gave a half smile as she reached out to trace the line of his face gently.

"Evidently" Elliot chuckled as he placed his hand on hers. "I'm glad you weren't there, Stirton was a real piece of work--"

"How's Fin? Why didn't anyone call me?"

"Fin's fine." Elliot assured her, still holding her hand. "Didn't want to worry you"

"What happened?"

Elliot shook his head "Not much. Total whackjob who had booby traps set up in his basement where all the kiddy porn was kept. I went down first, set it off and boom"

Olivia swallowed "I'm so glad you're okay, Elliot. Can I get you anything, a glass of water? Aspirin?"

Elliot shook his head again "No, I just wanted to see you"

"Oh?" Olivia said, her heart skipping a beat.

"Yeah. Liv, can I tell you something?" He placed his other hand on hers and held it to his chest.

"Of course" Olivia almost whispered.

Elliot took a deep breath "I know it's against procedure, but Olivia, I love you. Since the day you walked into the squadroom... there was something about you"

Not quiet sure what to say, Olivia was somewhat open-mouthed and speechless. Elliot averted his gaze "Sorry" He went to stand up but was prevented by Olivia. As she pulled him back down on the couch she gently put her lips on his and her arms around his neck "I love you too" she mouthed as she kissed him.

They broke apart and just looked at eachother for a moment. Elliot was the first to speak "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Liv. I just didn't know, I wasn't sure how you felt"

"Don't apologise, El. I could have said something sooner but Kathy, and the kids? I didn't want to complicate things any further"

"Kathy and the kids are in New Jersey and the divorce has been finalised, I'm a free man" Elliot gave a small sigh, he didn't particularly miss his former wife but not having the kids there hurt, there was no denying that.

Olivia rubbed his shoulder "Take the week off, El. Go see your kids" She suggested.

Elliot nodded slowly "Yeah" Then his blue eyes glinted "But first--" and he pulled Olivia into another embrace, their tongues dancing and entwining with eachother.

It wasn't long before the pair made their way to Olivia's bedroom and consequently, her bed.

It was just past 4am when the door buzzer went off again. Olivia groaned then gently kissed the sleeping figure beside her before answering the intercom.

"Yes?"

"Liv, it's John"

"John? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Liv. How are you holding up?"

Olivia was confused for a moment "What do you mean, how am I holding up?"

"Olivia..... can I come up?"

"Sure, okay"

Before John made his way upstairs, Olivia checked on Elliot, he was still sleeping in her bed. Not wanting to let the cat out of the bag before she knew exactly what was going on between them, she gently closed her bedroom door and hoped that John would be gone before Elliot woke up and there were questions asked.

When he arrived at her apartment, John's face was drained and full of concern.

"What's wrong?" Olivia queried as she ushered her coworker into her home.

John stopped and placed a hand on each of her shoulders "Olivia, hasn't anyone told you yet? We've been trying to call you for the last hour"

Olivia went pale "Told me what? What's going on, John?" She was confused.

"It's Elliot" John looked her directly in the eye.

"Elliot's fine?"

"Olivia, Elliot didn't make it. Stirton had traps set all over the place and-"

Olivia broke away from him "No. John, he's fine. He-he's here. He has been, all night" To prove her point, Olivia moved toward her bedroom.

"Olivia, honey, Elliot was pronounced at the scene"

"NO!" Olivia screamed as she flung the door open and pointed to her unmade bed. Her face drained of all color when she saw it was empty, bar the ruffled sheets. "Elliot?" She whispered, her voice breaking. She turned to the older man "He was here"

John embraced her as the tears flowed down her face "Shh. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Liv"

"No no no" Olivia Benson sobbed as she fell to the floor, feeling all life drain from her. It was so perfect, everything was perfect. For just one night.

**_The end. Please don't hate me! _**


End file.
